This invention relates to heteroatom containing perfluoroalkyl terminated neopentyl sulfates and salts thereof and use to impart oil and water repellency to cellulosic, natural and synthetic polyamide and polyester and other compositions.
Conventional fluorochemical phosphate sizing agents are described in Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd. Ed. Vol. 16, pp. 812-813 (1981); and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,241; 3,492,374; 3,919,361 and 3,953,283.
Other fluorochemical sizing agents for paper are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,809,990; 3,382,097; 3,409,647; 3,901,864; 4,239,915; 4,302,366 and 4,426,466.
The use of the bis-perfluoroalkyl sulfate acids according to the present invention provides thermally stable materials which are oil and water repellent at lower application levels than have been provided by previously utilized treating compositions.